


Fake It Till You Make It

by Bulmaveg_Otaku



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Smut (smutty tumblr prompts) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/pseuds/Bulmaveg_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Steve/Darcy - fake relationship or sharing a bed trope </p>
<p>I did both!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake It Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> This fill is a little shorter, a little less smutty, but I like it. Hope you enjoy, Anon!

“Good night, Darcy!” Cindy Pemberton-Hightower called down the hall as she pushed her handsome stock broker husband into their hotel room. “Night, Steve,” Darcy’s high school nemesis added, just a little too sweetly for Darcy’s liking as she slipped in and closed the door.

“Night,” Steve called back politely as he rocked on his heels and waited for Darcy to find their room key so she could get them inside as well.

“Don’t feed the wildlife,” Darcy murmured under her breath and finally got the door open.

She could practically hear Steve shrug. “She seemed nice enough.”

After they were safely inside she wheeled around and glared up at her towering blond security escort. “Of course she seemed nice. The man-stealing bitch beast never reveals her true colors when she’s hunting fresh prey. The look on her face when I told her I was dating Captain America was priceless, though. Thanks for going along with it, Steve. You’re a life saver. 10 year high school reunions are for the birds, man. Or masochists. Either one. Clint probably loves them.”

She slipped out of her heels and flopped onto the bed. “Seriously, though, I hope I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable…” Darcy had held his hand and kept him close through the evening, using him as both literal and figurative support as she faced the hordes of face from her past.

“It’s fine. I don’t really mind. It was kind of fun, actually,” Steve admitted and sat in the arm chair to pull off his own shoes and socks.

“Cool,” she laughed and let herself relax back into the hotel mattress. It had been kind of fun, though, even through all the surprises of the evening, including the fact that they were staying right next door from the person she wanted to avoid the most all weekend. The two-faced emotional vampire had shadowed them all night, however.

She got it. She did. If she hadn’t had the pleasure of having her “boyfriend” Steve glued to her side all night, she’d probably have wanted to follow him around pinning after his Adonis-like physique, too.

“You want the bathroom first?” Steve asked, loosening his tie and undoing his top button.

“Go for it. I need to not move for a few more minutes,” she admitted, eyes closed and arms thrown out.

She heard the bathroom door click shut and the fan spin on with the lights and took a deep calming breath. At least it was over. They had an early flight back in the morning, and they could go back to their lives where he was a superhero and she was a lab assistant and their paths rarely crossed.

Though the thought made her sad, it was also for the best. Having her libido on a constant low simmer was exhausting, and Mr. All American Beef Cake hit every single one of her buttons with his blue eyes and sincere manners and leather jackets and motorcycle. And that ass…

She’d been fretting about the sleeping arrangements all evening, too, but Steve probably wasn’t even going to consider letting her take the floor. He was just so nice and gentlemanly.

On the other side of the wall behind the headboard she heard the first sounds of the night drift through the thin walls. Indistinct at first, she had to sit up and tilt her head, as she tried to make out what was happening. Either someone had just won the lottery or…

Oh God.

“Please, no, God,” Darcy whimpered as the sounds grew in intensity and volume, accompanied by a rhythmic thumping on the wall itself. “Yep. I’m in hell,” she moaned and rolled over to grab a pillow and put it over her head.

As much as she hated Cindy and her fake lashes and her backhanded compliments, the woman had a great voice. It was rich and throaty and perfect for making porn star quality moans. It was infuriatingly hot to listen to.

And it was only getting louder and more enthusiastic. Seemed like Cindy and her husband were determined to make sure the whole hotel knew how great their sex life was. Well, Darcy refused to be outdone by that diva.

“Oh, hell, no,” she growled and rolled over again to crawl up to the headboard. She started slowly, but built it up steadily until she was slamming it roughly against the wall at a good, even pace. She started adding her own breathy sighs and moans, throwing in the occasional, “Oh, Steve,” just for good measure.

She was making such a racket, she didn’t hear Steve come out of the bathroom and stand behind her gaping at her as she bounced on the bed and made her most convincing sex noises toward the wall, trying to over-shadow the noises still reaching into the room from next door.

“Darcy?” she heard and faltered, turning guiltily to face him, her face burning hotly with embarrassment. Well, in for a penny…

She held up a finger and started hitting the headboard harder. “That’s it, baby! Right there! Yes, oh yes, YES! Steve!“ She practically screamed grinning wickedly at her co-conspirator. Trying to convince him with her eyes that this was absolutely necessary for the sake of their ruse. Perhaps it was a bit much to put into one look, but Steve seemed to get it.

His face morphed through shock, scandal, intrigue, and delight before landing on mischievous and sticking. It was a good look on him. Darcy managed not to waver in her act, despite the intense need to just stop and stare at his glorious face.

Steve jumped up onto the bed next to her and started bouncing along, his added weight getting the headboard to crack dangerously hard against the wall. Darcy thought the whole room might be shaking, but she carried on mercilessly.

“Darcy! Oh yeah, doll! You look so amazing right now!” He shouted and Darcy had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from busting up laughing. Only Steve could manage to sound totally debauched and sweetly sincere at the same time. “Fuck yeah!” He laughed, eyes shining as he bounced next to her, his hair flopping adorably over his forehead and his t-shirt ridding up over his amazing abs.

Somehow, Darcy managed to turn her stunned glee into enthusiastic moans, incoherent and filled with her gasping for air as she tried to keep from busting a gut. The sounds from next door seemed to be fading… 

Darcy was working so hard to stay upright and not double over with laughter at Steve’s continued, “Darcy! Sweetheart! OH yeah! So good!” when her hand slipped against the headboard and she toppled into him, landing them on the bed in a gasping, giggling tangle of limbs on the tussled bedspread.

At that point, Darcy was laughing so hard, she wasn’t actually making any sound, (except for the occasional snort which she will NEVER admit to making), and Steve was shuddering with his own quiet laughter as he tucked his face into her stomach and tried to keep from blowing their cover.

Things were finally quiet from next door and she was grateful. She might die from awkward trying not to laugh if they had to keep up the act for much longer. Darcy clutched his shoulder with one hand while pressing the other tightly over her mouth.

It took them a few minutes get things under control, but eventually Darcy managed to lift her head and look down at him, pat his head thankfully, and give him a thumbs up. “Good show, Cap,” she sighed and let her giggles taper off.

That’s when she noticed the way he was laying between her thighs, his head resting on her stomach and his arms wrapped around her waist. “My pleasure,” he hummed, smiling lazily, and the sound vibrated through her whole core.

He wasn’t getting off her. He really needed to get off of her, or get her off, or…

Her brain shorted out for a second as Steve lifted his head and looked up at her, his face changing once more as he caught the startled, hungry look in her eyes.

He raised one eyebrow in questioning challenge, and she could only shrug sheepishly and smile guilty at him.

He grinned back and pushed up onto his arms, crawling up over her. Steve hesitated only briefly as he leaned his face closer to hers, but when she only reached her hand up to run her fingers through his hair, he wasted no time pressing his lips to hers.

They were soft and warm and firm on hers, and she felt only building excitement and lust as she opened her mouth to him and let his tongue press in on hers.

When he pulled back to let her breath after several life-alteringly awesome minutes of kissing her, she looked up at him, her face warm and soft in the light from lamps. “I think our epic performance deserves an encore, don’t you?”

Steve’s breath hitched slightly as he gazed down at her, but he nodded and went back to kissing her right away.

She wasn’t as loud or as obvious this time as he stripped away their clothes, but she didn’t hold back when he used his mouth and hands to make her come for real.

And when he spread her legs and plunged into her pussy with his nearly-flawless cock, she made sure she called his name loud and clear, with feeling this time.

Round 3 was even better.


End file.
